


Folter bis zum Schluss?

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, You Decide, maybe harry can heal him, one with one without happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Lucius ist gewalttätig. Narzissa ist verzweifelt. Draco ist am Ende. Harry ist verliebt. Voldemort ist Nebensache. Und was sagt uns das alles? Manchmal muss Schlimmes passieren, damit Gutes folgen kann. +++ Drarry, HP/DM +++ Warnings: brutale Gewalt, Verwaltigung, Inzest, major character death +++ vielleicht kein Happy End





	1. Main Story

Titel: Folter bis zum Schluss  
Zusammenfassung: Lucius ist gewalttätig. Narzissa ist verzweifelt. Draco ist am Ende. Harry ist verliebt. Voldemort ist Nebensache. Und was sagt uns das alles? Manchmal muss Schlimmes passieren, damit Gutes folgen kann. +++ Drarry, HP/DM +++ Warnings: brutale Gewalt, Verwaltigung, Inzest, major character death +++ vielleicht kein Happy End  
Rating: P18 Slash  
Pairing: Drarry  
Warnings: brutale Gewalteinwirkungen, Vergewaltigung, VIELLEICHT KEIN HAPPY END, Inzest, Vielleicht major character death  
Genre: Schmerz/Trost, Romanze  
Disclaimer: Figuren sind nicht meins. Storyline ist nicht meins. Idee ist allerdings meine. Keine Einnahmen hiermit, nicht kommerziell und sowas. Reviews sind meine Bezahlung ;)

~*~*~ Folter bis zum Schluss ~*~*~  
Mit dem Weckerklingeln saß der Blonde wie immer sofort panisch im Bett, rechnete er doch jeden Moment mit einem körperlichen Angriff. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte er mittlerweile zusammen. Dabei hatten die Sommerferien gerade erst begonnen. Vier Schuljahre hatte er seine Fassade vor allen in Hogwarts wahren können, galt als der emotionslose Eisprinz von Slytherin. Einer der heißesten Jungs im Schloss. Und dennoch, es fiel ihm immer schwerer, diese Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Traurig und wehmütig dachte er an alles zurück.  
Er war auch nur ein Kind. Und, auch wenn das alle zu übersehen schienen, brauchte auch ein Malfoy ab und zu ein nettes Wort, eine Umarmung oder Trost. Mit 15 war man immerhin noch nicht erwachsen. Er wollte Kind sein, wenigstens ein Mal noch. Jede Nacht sehnte er sich dorthin zurück, in die Zeit vor seinem achten Geburtstag, als seine Mutter noch liebevoll mit ihm umging. Umgehen durfte. Es war nicht so, als wolle sie es nicht mehr. Sein Vater ließ es schlichtweg nicht zu.  
Wehmütig dachte er zurück, wollte an seine gute Kindheit denken, als er noch liebevollen Kontakt zu seiner Mutter haben durfte. Bevor sein Vater ein Monster wurde. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Stattdessen kamen alle Schandtaten, jede Verletzung und jeder Schmerz aus den letzten Jahren wieder hoch. Hatte er überhaupt Momente erlebt, die nicht schlecht waren?

„Du bist jetzt erwachsen.“, hatte er gesagt. „Erwachsene können das allein.“, hatte er gesagt. Dass Erwachsene immer auf sich gestellt waren, hätte er sich denken können.  
Als er sich irgendwann in seinem zehnten Lebensjahr beim Fall von einem Besen den Arm brach, hatte seine Mutter ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf gegeben und ihn umarmt. Lucius allerdings hatte seinen Standpunkt erneut klargemacht und sowohl Narzissa, als auch Draco geschlagen.  
Das war das erste Mal gewesen. Mit der Hand auf die Nase gepresst, wo ihn die Faust seines Vaters traf, die blutende, gebrochene Nase haltend, schaute er mit schockiertem Blick zu seinem Vater. Die Tränen konnte er zurückhalten.  
Das zweite Mal, dass sein Vater gewalttätg wurde, war, als er mit zwölf schreiend aus einem Alptraum erwachte. Es war in den Winterferien gewesen, in der Nacht nach Weihnachten. Nach dem großen Ball auf dem Manor hatten sie einige Schlafgäste und Lucius wollte sein Ansehen nicht durch einen feigen Sohn einbüßen. Er schleifte den Kleineren in die Kerker des Anwesens, warf ihn auf die harten Steine, schlug mehrfach auf ihn ein, bis eine Rippe brach und ließ ihn dort liegen. Draco schlich zurück in sein Zimmer, Stunden nach dem Vorfall, um sich zu heilen. Vollständig gesund war seine Rippe erst wieder, seit er damit nach dem Ferienende bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen war. Sie hatte die blauen Flecken wahrgenommen, aber nichts gesagt. Vermutlich wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wuchs die Angst, sein Vater könnte ihm wieder weh tun. Er verhielt sich noch kälter als zuvor, war noch arroganter und gemeiner. Aber auch verletzter.  
In den Sommerferien bemerkte er, dass er zwar in Hogwarts sicher sein mochte, aber seine Mutter tagtäglich bei seinem Vater war. Sie versuchte, es zu verbergen, doch sein Blick war mittlerweile geschult. Ein Zucken in der Wange, wenn sie die Zähne aufeinander biss, setzte sie sich oder lehnte sich an, ein Ballen der Faust, tadelte Lucius seinen Sohn, ein Zurückzucken, wann immer der Blonde eine ruckartige Bewegung machte.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Draco das dritte Mal geschlagen wurde. Und das letzte Mal, dass es normale Schläge waren. Er trat vor seinen Vater und stellte ihn zur Rede, warum er seine Mutter immer schlage. Seine Antwort?  
„Sie ist meine Frau, mein Eigentum. Ich kann sie schlagen, treten, verletzen oder töten. Es ist mein Recht.“  
Ohrfeigen prasselten auf ihn nieder, doch er wehrte sich nicht.  
Als seine Mutter gegen Ende der Ferien beim Essen stehen blieb, wurde er skeptisch. Er blieb nachts länger wach, nur um sie schreien und betteln zu hören, sein Vater möge aufhören. Die Schläge, die sie bekam, hallten in seinen Ohren wieder, genau wie jeder Schrei.  
Später, in Hogwarts, als Pansy und die anderen Mädchen Gespräche über Sex führten, ging ihm auf, dass es nicht nur Schläge gewesen waren. Dass sein Vater Narzissa vergewaltigt hatte und das vermutlich nicht nur einmal.  
Die Ferien, die kamen, waren die ersten, in denen er nicht mehr nachzählen konnte, wie oft er sich vor seine Mutter stellte, sie verteidigte. Wie oft er getreten, geschlagen, an Ketten an der Wand aufgehängt, ausgehungert oder dehydriert wurde. Was er wusste, war, dass in den Ferien auch der erste Cruciatusfluch den Zauberstab seines Vaters verließ und er sich davor warf, um seiner Mutter den Schmerz zu ersparen.  
Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. In der Nacht hörte er sie schreien und flehen, er möchte zur Vernunft kommen. Außerdem hörte er sie ihn verfluchen, was in einem Schmerzensschrei endete. Am Morgen, als sie mal wieder nicht saß, knurrte er sie an, sie möchte sich hinsetzen. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, der kurz den Schmerz nur so herausschrie, konnte der mittlerweile fast 14 Jahre alte Draco herauslesen, dass es nicht bei normaler Vergewaltigung geblieben war und dass das Ganze unvorbereitet geschehen war.  
Er selbst hatte gewisse Gefühle bemerkt. Allerdings richteten die sich gegen Frauen und liefen in Richtung von Jungs. Oder, in Richtung eines speziellen Jungen. Harry Potter, um genau zu sein. Aus dem Hass, aufgrund der ausgeschlagenen Freundschaft, dem Neid auf seine Freunde, war eine Schwärmerei geworden, die der Blonde tief in sich vergrub und nicht zu beachten gedachte. Der Goldjunge brauchte nicht noch mehr Bestätigung. Und doch hatte er sich mit Blaise, seinem Zimmernachbarn, der offiziell auf beides stand, intensiv über das Thema unterhalten. Nur diesem Gespräch verdankte er es, erkannt zu haben, was sein Vater seiner Mutter angetan hatte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Nebenwirkung des Wissens gut fand.  
Die Wut auf seinen Vater wuchs und der Hass ebenso. Und das ließ er an seinen Schulkameraden aus. Er musste nicht mehr zur Schulschwester wegen den Wunden, hatte er sich ein Buch gekauft, in dem Heilzauber und –tränke standen.  
Niemand erfuhr, wie es im Malfoy Manor lief. Mit der Auferstehung des Dunkeln Lords wurde es schlimmer.  
Narzissa Malfoy bewies eine unglaubliche Stärke und Draco bewunderte seine Mutter. Sie stellte sich offen dagegen und wollte mit dem Irrsinn nichts zu tun haben. Leider steigerte das die Brutalität Lucius‘ nur noch. Es gab Tage, an denen Narzissa nicht am Tisch erschien und Draco sie in den Kerkern besuchte. Nachdem er das erste Mal dort war, hatte er einen Dunkelschleier über sie gelegt. Er ertrug den Blick auf ihren entblößten, geschundenen Körper nicht, doch sie verbot ihm auch, sie zu heilen. Sein Vater würde nur noch wütender. Deprimiert, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, saß er nachts nur bei ihr und sie unterhielten sich über alles.  
Seine Mutter war die Erste, die von seinen Gefühlen für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor erfuhr. Draco hatte mit Ablehnung gerechnet, wütenden Schreien. Weit gefehlt. Ihre Antwort? Mit Tränen in den Augen und einem Lächeln sagte sie:  
„Ich freue mich für dich, mein Liebling. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Wenn du dem nachgehst und Erfolg hast, wirst du ein glückliches Leben führen.“  
Das war das erste Mal seit der frühen Kindheit, dass ihm die Tränen ungebremst über die Wangen liefen. Nicht, weil er Angst hatte. Oder vor Glück. Nein. Es war, weil die Stimme seiner Mutter in diesen Worten so verletzt und gebrochen wie niemals zuvor klang.  
Am nächsten Tag stellte er sich vor seinen Vater und berichtete ihm mit durchgedrücktem Rücken, dass er sich nicht der dunkeln Seite anschließen würde. Er würde nicht für Voldemort kämpfen.  
Leider war das der Wendepunkt in seiner Geschichte.  
Sein Vater schleuderte Fluch um Fluch auf ihn, trieb ihn in den Kerker, in dem er auch seine Mutter folterte. Am Boden war getrocknetes Blut. Mit glühendem Zauberstabende verbrannte er ihm die Haut. Mit einem vergifteten Messer schnitt er ihm die Haut auf. Diese Wunden verheilten nicht komplett und blieben als hässliche Narben zurück. Blut quoll aus den Schnitten, bis Draco keine Kraft mehr hatte und in Ohnmacht fiel. Lucius flößte ihm einen Stärkungstrank ein, weckte ihn und fuhr fort. Seine Kraft verließ ihn in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Wollte er vor Schmerz ohnmächtig werden, weckte sein Vater ihn auf. Das Blut sammelte sich in Lachen auf dem Boden, wovon jede bestimmt zehn Zentimeter tief war. Das bemerkte der Blonde, weil er, wann immer er zu Boden sackte, danach voll Blut war. Als er nach einem weiteren Cruciatusfluch erwachte, hatte sein Vater alle Finger und Zehen nachwachsen lassen, die er ihm abgetrennt hatte. Damit das ging, hatte er extra ein stumpfes Messer benutzt.  
Es war die erste grausame Nacht von vielen. Nachdem sein Vater ihn das erste Mal vergewaltigt hatte, glaubte Draco, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen. Doch er stand immer wieder auf. Er hielt alles aus, für seine Mutter. Der Spaß, den Lucius dabei hatte, seinen Erben zu foltern, ließ ihn von Narzissa Abstand nehmen. Mit Genugtuung erkannte Draco, dass ihre Genesung fortschritt. Auch sein Vater merkte dies. Als die Schule wieder begann, war es Draco klar, dass sie wieder leiden würde. So blieb er in den Winterferien des vierten Jahres, nach dem Ball, nicht im Schloss. Er ging nach Hause, um sich foltern zu lassen. Schmerzen, die er seiner Mutter abnahm. Es war jeden Schnitt und jeden Tropfen Blut, den er verlor, wert. Nach und nach griff sein Vater auch zu Flüchen, deren Wunden nicht mehr verheilten. Bald war der Körper des 15-jährigen von Narben übersäht und er begann, sich bei jedem Geräusch zu erschrecken. Er schämte sich für sich selbst und sein Selbstbewusstsein litt. Den Rest des vierten Schuljahres sah man ihn kaum noch.

Tränen überstömten sein Gesicht, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er wollte aufgeben. Warum hatte er das verdient? Seine Mutter kam wieder auf die Beine, so wie in jeden Ferien. Das war es wert. Er musste sie beschützen. Sie war schon immer der einzige Mensch gewesen, der ihn geliebt hatte. Sie war es wert, das Alles.  
Die Zeit! Erschrocken, wie lang er wohl hier lag, sprang er auf und stöhnte kurz vor Schmerzen auf. Seine Laken waren wieder blutverschmiert. Die neuen Wunden seines Vaters von gestern waren schwerer verheilt. Es war immer so. Mit jedem Schnitt tat sich seine Haut schwerer, wieder zuzuwachsen. Jeder Heilzauber wurde anstrengender. Nach und nach verließ ihn wirklich seine Kraft. Ja, es war ein langwieriger Prozess. Sterben würde er erst in wenigen Jahren, wenn das so weiter ging. Aber nach und nach starb ein Stück von ihm. Nach und nach gab er auf.  
Draco kam zu spät zum Frühstück. Sein Vater sah ihn voll Zorn an, seine Mutter voll Sorge.  
„Verzeiht, dass ich zu spät bin. Kommt nicht wieder vor.“  
„Schon okay, es waren nur wenige Minuten, Draco“, meinte Narzissa mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Das dulde ich hier nicht. Auch nicht wenige Minuten! Verschwinde in die Kerker, du Nichtsnutz!“, rief er laut und erhob sich.  
Zusammenzuckend wandte sich Draco um, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als sein Vater sich an Narzissa wandte. „Und du! Hör gefälligst auf, meinen Sohn zu verziehen!“  
Der Slytherin wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um einen Protego vor seine Mutter zu zaubern. Die Hand seines Vaters prallte ab und mit erschrockenem Blick schaute die Blonde ihn an.  
„Tu ihr nichts! Lass es an mir aus!“  
In seiner Stimme schwang so viel Hass und Stärke mit, dass er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein Cruciatus riss ihn nach hinten von den Füßen, sein Kopf prallte an den Türrahmen und unter einer Welle aus Schmerz wurde er ohnmächtig.  
Im Kerker erwachte er, zerschunden von seinem Vater. Narzissa saß vor den Gittern und rief leise seinen Namen. Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu.  
„Oh, na endlich… Ich hatte Angst er hätte dich…“  
„Geh…“, keuchte er und unterbrach sie damit. „Du musst hier weg. Ich flehe dich an.“  
Oben brüllte Lucius ihren Namen.  
„Draco, ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht allein mit ihm!“  
Mit letzter Kraft setzte der Blonde sich auf und blickte sie flehend an.  
„Bitte…“  
Dann kippte er wieder nach hinten.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Narzissa kurz, wandte sich um, mit einem letzten Blick, griff ihren Zauberstab und apparierte. Es war nicht schwer, herauszufinden, wo sich der Orden des Phönix aufhielt. Davon ausgehend, dass ihr Cousin vermutlich beteiligt war, apparierte sie in das Blackhaus.  
Beziehungsweise, davor. Ein Zauber lag auf dem Grimmauldplatz. Somit stellte sie sich in den Mittelpunkt des Platzes und schaute zu den Fenstern empor. Die Kapuze absetzend, hoffte sie, es würde etwas bringen.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, in der sie sich nicht bewegt hatte, erschienen Mad-Eye und Kingsley vor ihr.  
„Narzissa Malfoy“, grummelte der Starauror. „Was willst du hier?“  
„Ich brauche die Hilfe des Ordens. Und ich will gegen den dunklen Lord vorgehen. Ich kann vielleicht nicht allzu viele Informationen preisgeben, doch bin meine es vollkommen ernst.“  
„Dein Zauberstab“, verlangte der Dunkelhäutige und streckte die Hand aus.  
Ohne Zögern reichte sie ihm den Stab, mit der Spitze auf sich gerichtet. Eine Geste der Unterwerfung in der magischen Welt. Die Ordensmitglieder wechselten einen Blick. Kingsley apparierte wieder fort, vermutlich ins Innere. Niemand geringerer als Dumbledore erschien vor ihr.  
„Ich höre, du möchtest dich unserem Widerstand anschließen? Was für Hilfe erwartest du?“, fragte er, vollkommen auf sie fixiert, seine blauen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren.  
„Mein Sohn… Draco, er…“ Die Blonde holte tief Luft. „Lucius ist seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr er selbst. Brutal und gewalttätig schlug er erst mich und dann Draco. Wir…“  
Doch Dumbledore hob eine Hand.  
„Er ist in Gefahr, nehme ich an? Nun, wir sollten die Geschichte von allen hören lassen. Drinnen.“  
„Albus, bist du sicher…“  
„Ja, Alastor. Das bin ich durchaus“, sagte er, sie noch immer mit dem Blick fixierend. „Sagt Severus, er soll etwas Veritaserum holen.“  
Dann bot er ihr den Arm an. Vorsichtig ergriff sie diesen und fand sich in nächster Sekunde im Flur des Hauses wieder, in dem sie sich als Kind häufiger aufhielt. Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein. Ein Scheppern holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Vor ihr stand ein alter Hauself.  
„Madam Cissy! Kreacher hat gehofft, Sie eines Tages wiedersehen zu können!“, schluchzte er freudig und verneigte sich so tief, dass seine Nase den Teppich streifte.  
„Hallo Kreacher“, sagte sie mit hohler Stimme.  
Dumbledore schob sie leicht in die Küche, wo ihr von vielen Seiten erregtes Getuschel und gezückte Zauberstäbe entgegen blitzten. Selbstsicher, wie es sich für sie geziehmte, stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes.  
„Ich bin hergekommen, um die Hilfe des Ordens zu erfragen. Dafür werde ich helfen, so gut ich es kann, um den dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Ich war nie in seinen inneren Reihen, doch ich hoffe, wenigstens ein wenig Informationen zu haben.“  
Severus Snape, der schwarzhaarige Tränkebrauer trat neben Moody durch die Tür. Er neigte den Kopf.  
„Nazissa.“  
„Severus“, nickte sie ihm ebenfalls zu.  
Er reichte Dumbledore das Fläschchen mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und er gab es in einen Becher. Narzissa nahm den Becher, blickte hinein, schloss die Augen und kippte es herunter. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen angebotenen Stuhl.  
„Du bist Narzissa Malfoy, verheiratet mit Lucius Malfoy, geborene Black und hast einen Sohn, Draco Malfoy.“  
„Ja“, sagte sie mechanisch.  
„Kannst du uns Informationen über Voldemort geben?“  
„Er plant, sich die Prophezeiung zu besorgen, um dieses Mal gewappnet zu sein. Er will Harry Potter tot sehen und das mittlerweile um jeden Preis.“  
„Das wussten wir bereits. Du als Frau von Lucius, kommst an alle möglichen Informationen.“  
„Dafür müsste Lucius“ Ihre Stimme brach bei dessen Namen, „mit mir sprechen.“  
„Wieso sollte er seine Frau außen vorlassen?“, wollte Remus wissen.  
„Er ist zu beschäftigt, mich oder meinen Sohn zu schlagen, vergewaltigen zu foltern oder uns anderes anzutun, um mit uns zu sprechen.“  
Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.  
„Bist du deshalb hier?“  
„Ich brauche Hilfe, Draco zu retten. Er hat sich schützend vor mich gestellt, um mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen.“  
„Schützend vor dich gestellt?“  
„Lucius wollte mich schlagen, weil ich Draco sagte, wenige Minuten zum Frühstück zu erscheinen wäre nicht so schlimm. Mein Sohn beschwor einen Protego herauf. In seiner Wut ließ mein Mann einen Cruciatusfluch auf Draco los, was diesen vor den Türrahmen fallen ließ. Er wurde ohnmächtig. Mein Mann verging sich erneut an ihm, folterte ihn und ließ ihn in den Kerkern liegen. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch er schickte mich weg.“  
„Er verging sich erneut an ihm?“  
„Lucius hat erst mich, dann Draco mehrfach vergewaltigt. Er hat ihn mit vergifteten Messern geschnitten, mit Flüchen traktiert, ihm wieder und wieder alle Finger abgetrennt, um sie nachwachsen zu lassen, ihn gefoltert, ausgehungert oder einfach nur verletzt.“  
„War das der erste Cruciatusfluch?“  
„Nein. Der erste dieser Art kam vor etwa einem Jahr. Seitdem nutzt er das häufiger.“  
Alle Gesichter im Raum waren nun in sich gekehrt und hatten dunkle Schatten.  
„Weißt du noch etwas über Voldemort?“  
„Lucius ist seine rechte Hand. Sie planen, die Todesser aus Askaban zu befreien. Des Weiteren beginnen sie, das Ministerium zu untergraben.“  
„Wo ist Draco jetzt?“  
„Vermutlich noch in dem Kerker.“ Eine Träne rann über die Wange der Blonden. „Wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekommt, weiß ich nicht, wie lang er das noch aushält.“  
„Dann ist es Zeit, dass wir handeln“, sagte nun Dumbledore zu Snape, der die Fragen gestellt hatte.  
Er selbst wirkte etwas befangen. Ein Plan wurde geschmiedet.

Ein Wasserschwall holte ihn aus dem Dämmerschlaf.  
„WO IST DEINE MUTTER?!“, schrie Lucius ihn wütend an und trat mit seinen Schuhen auf den liegenden Draco ein. Erneut hörte er eine Rippe splittern und die Wunden platzten alle wieder auf.  
„Sie ist weg, in Sicherheit vor dir“, brachte er zwischen gepressten Lippen hervor.  
Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und in seinem Kopf war wieder dieser dumpfe Schmerz, der ihm schwarze Flecken vor den Augen tanzen ließ. Die Rippe schien erneut seine Lunge durchstoßen zu haben.  
„WAS?!“  
Es war schlimmer als je zuvor. Mit brennenden Metallstangen prügelte Lucius auf den an Ketten von der Decke hängenden Draco ein. Zwischendurch trennte er Finger ab, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Mit Dolchen und Flüchen schnitt er die geschundene Haut auf, sodass sich wieder eine Pfütze aus Blut unter ihm sammelte. In Strömen lief es ihm über die Haut, die kühle Luft in den alten Wänden brannte in den offenen Wunden. Der Jüngere schrie aus voller Kehle, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Er war an seiner Grenze. Doch seine Mutter war in Sicherheit.  
Die Ketten an der Decke wurden etwas herabgelassen und wie immer drang sein Vater ohne Vorwarnung in ihn ein, die Finger in festem Griff in die Muskeln seines Hinterns und der Oberschenkel gekrallt. Die Schmerzen drohten Überhand zu nehmen, doch eine Hand schloss sich um sein schlaffes Glied, drückte zu und hielt ihn wach. Gegen seinen Willen wurde er langsam hart, seine Schmerzensschreie wurden leiser. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Mit einem kehligen Schrei ergoss sich Lucius in ihm und verließ den Kerker, die Ketten lösend. Mit einem krachenden Geräusch schlug der Blonde auf dem Boden auf, ein Keuchen verließ seinen Rachen. Sein Rippen schmerzten, seine Muskeln brannten und an dem rot-weißen Gemisch, dass an seinen Beinen entlanglief konnte er merken, dass er erneut komplett zerstört war. Auch sein Muskelring war völlig vernarbt.  
Draco dämmerte wieder in die Ohnmacht, fühlte den Trank, den er immer anfangs schlucken musste, wirken. Seine Finger wuchsen langsam nach.  
Geweckt wurde er von einem lauten Keuchen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ein entsetztes Gesicht unter einem Chaos aus schwarzen Haaren. Die grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille waren vor Schreck geweitet.  
„Ach du scheiße...“, murmelte jemand, Granger, wie er erkannte.  
Träumte er jetzt schon vom Wunderknaben? Wurde diese lästige Schwärmerei denn noch sein Verhängnis?  
Das nächste Mal, als er halbwegs wach wurde, lag er in einem weichen Bett. Irritiert ließ er zu, dass er noch etwas weiter erwachte. War das ein Traum? Harry Potter, an seinem Bett sitzend, schlafend?  
„P-Potter?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet.  
Sofort hob der andere den Kopf.  
„Oh, bei Merlin, du bist wach!“, rief der Kleinere und drückte ermutigend seine Schulter.  
„W-Wasser“, sagte er.  
Vorsichtig hielt der Goldjunge ihm einen Becher mit Strohhalm hin, sodass der Blonde trinken konnte. Das Wasser tat gut, es linderte den Schmerz in seinem Rachen ein wenig, klärte seinen Kopf. Damit kamen aber auch die Schmerzen zurück. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Die grünen Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Die wirren schwarzen Haare. Die vollen Lippen, die einen Spalt geöffnet waren. Die scharfen Gesichtszüge. Nur dieses Mal ließ er sich von seinen Gefühle wegtragen. Es würde es niemals erwidert sein. Da konnte er auch träumen. Seine Lider wurden wieder schwer und er schlief erneut ein.

Sad Ending - Kapitel 2:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418450/chapters/33302205

Happy Ending - Kapitel 3:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418450/chapters/33302223


	2. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco entscheidet sich endgültig.

Beim nächsten Erwachen war er endgültig wach. Harry war nicht da – seit wann war er Harry? – und er lag allein in dem weichen Bett. Es hatte dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche, fast wie in seinem Zimmer.  
Draco drehte durch. Die Bettwäsche, der Gedanke an zu Hause. Seine Mutter war in Sicherheit, das war alles was zählte. Er wollte nicht erneut Opfer seines Vaters werden. Er schlug die Decke zurück und verließ, nicht auf seine Umgebung achtend, das Bett. Er beschwor Pergament und eine Feder herauf, schrieb seine Worte auf und hoffte, sie würde sie irgendwann finden. Er schob das Pergament unter sein Kopfkissen, legte sich hin und griff zum Zauberstab. Ein letztes Mal. Für sie hatte er alles geschafft. Alles ausgehalten. Nun war sie sicher. Er konnte aufgeben.  
Das „Avada Kedavra“, kam, kaum mehr als ein Murmeln, von seinen Lippen und doch meinte er es von ganzem Herzen. Das Zimmer leuchtete grün auf und mit einem Klappern fiel sein Zauberstab zu Boden. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft.

Mutter.  
Ich habe, für dich, alles ausgehalten. Bin an meine Grenzen gestoßen und habe sie überschritten. Du bist in Sicherheit und das heißt, ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllen können.  
Es ist an der Zeit für mich, aufzugeben. Das will ich schon ewig tun, doch du warst der Grund, weshalb ich es nicht tat. Dein Lächeln hat mich lebendig gehalten. Das, und Harry Potter.  
Du weißt hoffe ich noch, was ich dir erzählt habe. Wie verloren ich bin. Aber ich hatte noch Hoffnung, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Du wünschtest dir mein Glück. Doch das würde ich niemals haben können.  
Ich liebe dich. Pass bitte auf dich auf.  
Draco  
Tränen tropften auf das Papier, ließen die Tinte verwischen. Harry konnte den Brief mittlerweile auswendig, las ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Narzissa hatte ihm erklärt, dass Draco seit der dritten Klasse ungefähr Gefühle für ihn hatte. So, wie er für ihn. Und nun bereute er es. Alles. Dass er es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Und nun war er tot. Und mit ihm war ein Stück seiner selbst gestorben. Mit einem Schrei, herzzerreißend und laut, schrecklich für jeden, der ihn hörte, sank Harry vor dem Bett zusammen und schwor Rache. Lucius Malfoy würde sterben. Nicht durch einen Avada Kedavra. Durch so viele Cruciatusflüche, dass es nicht mehr ging.


	3. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie schaffen es, ihn zu beruhigen. Draco lebt. Der rest wird sich zeigen.

Das nächste Erwachen ließ Draco schon ein wenig klarer denken. Um ihn herum waren leise Stimmen. Unwillig, die Augen zu öffnen und aus seiner weichen stumpfen Welt zu erwachen, um seinem Vater wieder unter die Augen zu treten, versuchte er zuzuhören.  
„Sein Zustand bessert sich, Albus. Der Junge hat einiges durchmachen müssen, aber ich habe ihn wieder hinbekommen.“  
War das Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts‘ Schulkrankenschwester?  
„Wird er Fragen beantworten können?“  
Das war eindeutig sein Schulleiter. Träumte er etwa immer noch?  
„Er wird es können. Ob er sich dazu fähig fühlt, kann ich nicht sagen.“  
Jemand drückte seine Hand. Nun bemerkte der Blonde genug, um die Präsenz neben seinem Bett zu bemerken. Eine Stimme, viel näher als die beiden anderen und unverkennbar die des Goldjungen, sprach dann. Diese Stimme würde er immer erkennen.  
„Aber er wird gesund?“  
„Nun, die Schäden, die sein Vater angerichtet hat, werden nur langsam heilen. Die Narben wird er den Rest seines Lebens tragen. Psychisch kann ich nicht versprechen, dass er völlig heilen wird.“  
Ein erneuter Druck auf seine Hand. Die weiche Bettwäsche wurde allgegenwärtig. Der leichte Luftzug, der durch das Zimmer und über sein Gesicht strich, ließ ihn das getrocknete Blut im Gesicht fühlen. Er war bis zur Brust unter der Decke verborgen, konnte Verbände fühlen und mit jeder Minute, die er zuhörte, nahm das Rauschen in seinen Ohren ab. Die Schmerzen waren da, aber nur schwach. War es dann wirklich ein Traum? Unsicher bewegte er den Kopf und sofort wurde es still im Raum. Der Druck auf seine Hand wurde präsenter.  
„Ha-… -rry…“, keuchte er, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.  
„Draco! Ich bin hier!“, rief der Schwarzhaarige und drückte erneut seine Hand.  
Draco war sich nun sicher, dass es Harry sein musste. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ob des grellen Lichts. Der wirre schwarze Haarschopf schob sich in sein Blickfeld, Sorge in den grünen Seen, wie in dem Traum zuvor. Oder war das auch Realität?  
„Mister Malfoy, wie fühlen Sie sich?“, beugte sich da auch schon der graue Schopf der Schulschwester über ihn.  
Ein Krächzen verließ seine Kehle. Nach einem Räuspern sprach er mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Es geht, denke ich…“ Sofort hielt ihm der Brillenträger mit einem breiten Grinsen ein Glas Wasser samt Strohhalm hin. Vorsichtig trank er ein paar Schlucke und ließ den Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Wo bin ich?“  
„Im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix“, sagte Harry grinsend, als würde auf einmal jeder seiner Wünsche wahr werden.  
Der Blonde allerdings verstand kein Wort.  
„Wo?“, fragte er, verständnislos.  
„Auf der richtigen Seite, Draco“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme von der Tür und sofort wirbelte sein Kopf dorthin.  
„Mutter…“, hauchte er atemlos und musterte sie, als sei sie ein Geist. „Geht es… Wie bist du… Was meinst du… Ist mein Vater…“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lächelte ihn an. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, schloss kurz die Augen und blickte sie dann an. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Madam Pomfrey neben ihm schnaubte auf.  
„Wird gefoltert und fragt seine Mutter, wie es ihr geht. Mister Malfoy wird wieder“, meinte sie trocken.  
Der Gryffindor neben ihm, der noch immer seine Hand hielt, lachte auf. Ein feines Lächeln huschte ebenfalls über die Züge des Slytherins.  
„Es geht mir gut, mein Sohn“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Die andere, um genau zu sein, beanspruchte Harry doch die andere für sich. „Der Orden hat geholfen, dich zu befreien. Nun, eigentlich haben sie alles allein gemacht, da ich nicht wirklich eine Hilfe war… Dein Vater ist überwältigt und in Gefangenschaft. Wir werden vermeiden, dass er nach Azkaban kommt, da der dunkle Lord dort bald einen Massenausbruch plant.“  
„Vater… ist weg?“  
„Ja. Er wird weder dir noch deiner Mutter je wieder Schaden zufügen können“, sagte der alte Zauberer mit der Halbmondbrille sanft.  
Doch der Blick des Blonden war auf die Frau an seiner Seite gerichtet. Sie schien um einiges gealtert zu sein, dank dem ganzen Stress, den sie beide durchmachen mussten.  
„Mutter…“, setzte er an, doch seine Stimme brach sich in einem Schluchzen, als er sich, unvorsichtig, in ihre Arme warf.  
Sofort hielt sie ihn fest, drückte ihn an sich. Auf beider Wangen waren Tränen.  
„Dafür kämpfen wir“, sagte Poppy sanft, leise, mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. „Für das Glück einzelner Familien. Albus, bitte, er benötigt Ruhe. Harry, mein Junge…“  
Doch Draco unterbrach sie.  
„Bitte. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen“, sagte er leise, zitternd und mit einem Beben in der Stimme. Noch immer war diese etwas kratzig. „Es ist wichtig“, flüsterte er.  
Narzissa ließ ihren Sohn los, strich ihm leicht über die blonden Haare, die leicht strähnig waren. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht besser aussah. Jetzt endlich könnte es besser werden. Vielleicht. Wortlos erhob sie sich, in ihrer üblichen Eleganz. Das war das Zeichen für die Krankenschwester, ebenfalls zu gehen.  
Müde ließ sich der Slytherin wieder in die Kissen sinken, blickte den Schwarzhaarigen an.  
„Harry, hör zu, ich… Wollte mich entschuldigen. Für alles, was ich dir und deinen Freunden angetan habe… Ich…“  
Unwirsch legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Lippen, lächelnd.  
„Draco. Das hat Zeit. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich erholst. Dass du wieder gesund wirst.“  
„… Okay. Aber eine Sache muss ich dir sagen. Ich… Ähm…“  
Unsicher spielte er mit der Decke, senkte den Blick. Er könnte das nicht aussprechen, wenn ihn die grünen Seelenspiegel so eingehend musterten.   
„Ich weiß.“  
Überrascht hob er doch wieder den Blick. Wusste er es wirklich? War das in seinen Augen… Zuneigung?  
„Ich bezweifle das“, schnarrte er, in typischer Malfoymanier.  
Harry jedoch beugte sich über ihn, blickte direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen.  
„Draco. Darf ich dich küssen?“  
Ihm klappte der Mund auf. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, nickte er nur knapp, schluckte schwer. War das hier wirklich kein Traum? Als sich die Lippen des Goldjungen sanft auf die seinen legten, wusste er jedoch eine Sache. Es war ihm egal. War es ein Traum, würde er ihn so lang träumen, wie möglich. Und war es wirklich… Nun, dann würde alles gut werden.  
Mit leichten Bewegungen gegen die seinen lagen die Lippen des Gryffindors auf seinen und ebenso vorsichtig, erforschend, erwiderte er den Kuss. Dann, als er ihn löste, strich Harry sanft über die Wange des Blonden, lächelte ihn an.  
„Alles wird gut werden. Das verspreche ich dir, Draco. Ich liebe dich.“  
Anstelle einer Antwort küsste er ihn erneut, etwas fordernder.  
Und in diesem Moment glaubte er ihm. Die Zukunft war unsicher, würde Probleme aufwerfen. Aber hier und jetzt glaubte er den lieben Worten, ließ sich einlullen. In diesem Moment, den er für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren würde, erlaubte sich Draco Malfoy das erste Mal seit dem ersten Schlag seines Vaters wieder, mit Hoffnung in die Zukunft zu blicken. Er war glücklich. Endlich.


End file.
